deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update March 8th 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post on March 8th 2012. General News *Unread Counts in Message Center Sidebar. The sidebar in the Message Center now displays an unread count next to each type of message to allow you to easily identify and sort your messages. *File and Edit Menus in Sta.sh. The File and Edit menus in Sta.sh to Beta Testers, making it easier to manage your Sta.sh. Today, we're rolling out the feature to everyone. These menus make it easier to organize your files, and adds the ability to import items directly into a new Writer document. *Download Sta.sh Stack as .ZIP (Beta Testers Only) You can now download an entire Sta.sh stack all at once in an easy to access .ZIP file. Whether you're sharing images with friends or co-workers, collaborating on a piece, or if you simply want a quick and easy way to get to your files from a different location, it can now be done even faster and with one click of a button. The "Download All" button is located at the bottom of a Sta.sh stack. Bug Fixes *When searching, the "clear search" X button was cut off. *The tab key behavior when writing comments became wonky again after being fixed in a previous Site Update. *Changed the title of the Message Center Note reply box to be "Reply" rather than "Send a Devious Note". *The Pencil Menu on comments of film deviations had been missing for a while. *Comment previews did not work when comments were extremely long. *The "Next", "Prev", and "All" buttons while browsing had briefly lost their "pressed" state. *The spacing was wrong on some Group Twitter widgets. *The new user profile verification message had an alignment issue. *Linking to HTML anchors did not work in journals. *When using the "Submit to Group" modal on deviation pages and choosing "Type in a Group name", the autocomplete list was not returning groups that a user is an administrator of. *Some characters were causing errors on the Help Desk contact form. *The "Browse Wishlist" menu item on profile pages was cut off for long usernames. *The Journal Widget on profile pages briefly lost their "Edit" button. *Two identical print sizes were listed on a print page. *Chat had usability problems with favorites bar. *Canvas Prints on Print product pages were squished in some browsers. Sta.sh Bug Fixes *Some video items in Sta.sh were not downloadable when they should have been. *Clicking on the Sta.sh logo when viewing the settings page wouldn't do anything. *Superbrowse keyboard navigation stopped working. *Uploading was broken in Firefox 3.6. *The "pressed" and "active" state of the "back" button lacked the icon. *The "upload files" menu item available to Beta Testers did not work in IE9. Sta.sh Writer Bug Fixes *Removed an issue where the "paste" functionality would paste twice. *Drafts are now called "Untitled Draft", and are renamed to just "Untitled" if they're published like that. *Some literature thumbs were displaying with line breaks in unexpected places. Category:Updates 2012